The Souls Saga: Suppressed
by CarrotsAreCrunchy97
Summary: Part 3 to the saga that will never end... Skye had no idea what she was doing in a school; she had no idea why she agreed to do the operation with Ward. She had to go and say yes, she's just recovered from being shot in the stomach but now she was going to be running around a high school; she'd had enough of that place.


**AN- So here's part three when Skye and Ward finally go on the mission mentioned at the start of part two and we'll also explain all of the little holes and missing pieces from part 1. So just sit back or cuddle up in your duvet like I do and listen to LOTR while you read. It'll bring the full effect of the story, just because I listen to it while I write.**

**Also, thank you to LisaMichelle25 for your review. Just so you know she is an amazing author and I've been hooked on her AoS stuff. Just go read her stuff… after you've read this obviously.**

CHAPTER 1

Skye had no idea what she was doing in a school; she had no idea why she agreed to do the operation with Ward. She was supposed to be a TA and part of the IT support team. Sure she was good with computers but she had no clue about literature unlike a certain SO who was constantly reading. He'd read her poetry and whatever part of the book he was at when she was sad or tired or just wanted to sit with him. Grant was the perfect fit for this job but they could have sent in Simmons with him, they needed an extra biology teacher anyway. She had to go and say yes, she's just recovered from being shot in the stomach but now she was going to be running around a high school; she'd had enough of that place.

Skye looked across the classroom. All but one of the students were furiously writing, the sound of pens against paper filling their ears. Skye's attention was drawn to the student who seemed to be drawing at the top of her page. This girl looked scarily like Simmons, not just because they were in England. This girl could have passed for her sister. Skye shook the thoughts from her head and went to do what she was called into the classroom to do; fix Grant's computer.

"Mr Anderson." She smiled simply as she walked up to his desk. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I was going to show the class a scene from Stardust but the computer doesn't want to read the disk." He explained, rising from the desk chair to let her work on the computer.

"Okay." She looked once more at the student she had noticed earlier. "I think someone might need help." She directed Grant's attention to the girl and shooed him away so that she could start working on the computer. Grabbing the box, Skye noticed the note he'd slipped inside. 'Coulson has some further orders, get to the BUS at 7' Skye smiled slightly before taking the disk that would function from her jacket. They had decided that if Coulson had any orders for them they would use Stardust as their cover to pass on the information. They couldn't risk blowing their cover like that. Sure the staff knew that they were in a relationship but it would look odd if they snuck off to a corner for a secretive conversation.

Grant made his way over to the Simmons look alike and crouched down next to her desk. "You having any trouble?" He asked, noticing the girl doodling the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on her page.

"No, I just have a bit of a headache. It's like I've forgotten something really important." She looked concerned but smiled half heartedly at him before making a start on her work.

Grant walked back over to the desk where Skye had successfully 'gotten the disk to work', leaving her reply in the disk case. 'Don't be late'

Skye smiled to him and saw the look on Grant's face. Hr mouthed 'S.H.I.E.L.D. logo.' And glanced at the girl who had gone back to her drawing. Skye simply nodded in reply before leaving the room.

"Sir, she was drawing the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on her page and she said she felt like she was forgetting something." Grant argued. "You think the threat is one of the staff and I agree, what I think is that this girl knows something and I want to find out what it is."

"What are you suggesting Agent Ward? We blow your cover, bring her in. She may know something about the message we received but we can't risk driving the target into hiding."

"I might have an idea." Skye smiled before moving around the holo-table, standing directly opposite the screen. "What's her name?"

"Ashley Simmons." He spoke, slightly weirded out that the girl shared Simmons' last name.

"Right." Skye said, noticing the similarity between this girl and their biochemist. Skye pulled up all of the information they had on Ashley and whistled in amazement. "Simmons' sister huh? I was hoping for something like Simmons' clone or genetically enhanced daughter."

"Not everyone's like you Skye." Coulson smiled.

"No they aren't because not everyone has a bracelet that inhibits their crazy mind reading powers." Skye complained.

"You should be glad that Fury let you keep all of your other abilities, he probably just felt uncomfortable that you wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise when he spoke to you. Not everybody finds mind reading as exciting as you do." Coulson raised an eyebrow at her but continued to speak. "You're also lucky that you can hear Ward's thoughts, we'd have lost you back in Italy if it wasn't for him."

"I know. It just would've been nice." Skye's disappointed look faded away as she got back to work. A lot of searching later, Skye had found something else.

"Coulson!" She shouted. Immediately the man bounded down from his office and to the agent working on the case. "She's been to S.H.I.E.L.D. before. I don't know why but we're going to have to ask Simmons about it, she may have had something to do with it."

"Get her in here." Coulson spoke in a monotone voice.

Ward simply nodded and strode out of the room. Coulson turned to Skye and gave her a look that would make anyone worry. "You can handle this, you know more about Simmons than me and Ward do. We haven't been given all of the details about this mission yet so make sure that she knows the bare minimum."

Skye took a deep breath, exhaling as if it would give her the courage she needed to interrogate her best friend. "Yes sir."


End file.
